Guardian Ash 2
by animorphs17
Summary: Sequal to Guardian Ash. Its a few years later, and something evil is on the loose and seems to have targeted Ash, Misty, and Brock. Will they be able to beat this evil? Or will they all pay the ultimate price?


YO! IT'S ME! IT'S ME! ITS DDP!  
  
I always wanted to start something like that. hehehehe  
  
Anywayz, due to popular request, here is the sequal to Guardian Ash!  
  
Oh, I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers of Guardian Ash. Mr Crackers (my angry pet Ostrich) was very pleased with your reviews.... except for the review by one Ishmale Mouskawitz. Mr. Crackers wants you to meet him in the desert.  
  
CHEAP ADD FOR MY SITE!  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/md/mikeruic  
  
Okay... now for Disclaimer! (I know I know. alot of crap thats not even story. Be patient.)  
  
Unfortunutly my plot to conquer Pokemon came to naught. Who would have thunk the duck would eat the potato and noodles? Anywayz, I still don't own them. And you should know that Bob Saget is still a butt plugger. I mean, does anyone get their butt plugged as much as he does? NO!  
  
I may not ow Pokemon, but a new plan is already developing. This one involves 5lbs of monkey dung, a hot dog, a small tank, an elephant, a bowling ball, a potato that has been bitten, and a duck!   
  
Also, there is a Speech torwards the end that is right out of Animorphs (and you'll see more references to them) so nobody comment on it. K?  
  
Now for the story....  
  
  
  
  
  
GUARDIAN ASH 2  
  
Ash is.... dead so his age dont matter.  
Misty is 20  
and Brock is 22  
  
(takes place 4 years after Guardian Ash)  
  
  
  
Misty and Brock are currently in the Animor league. After Ash's demise, the Pokemon leauge had agreed that Misty may carry Ash's Pokemon on her as well as her originals. As Ash had said, she got called every two weeks and they talked on Misty's new cell phone.  
  
She continued with Ash's quest, and had four out of the five badges to enter. And it hadn't been easy.At first none of Ash's Pokemon would obey her. They were all still grieving over Ash. But over time they all accepted it and acknowledged Misty as their new Trainer.   
  
Even Pikachu, though it took longer, had taken Misty as the trainer. It still missed Ash, but had gotten over him. Still, when ever anyone mentioned Ash, Pikachu would get strangelt quiet and would ocaisionally say Ash's name.  
  
The group was now in Tobias, the city with the last badge. Misty flopped on her bed happily. A second later she felt a slight coldness lay next to her. Misty giggled happily knowing it was Ash.  
  
"So Ash, thikn I'll win the Ellmist badge?" Misty asked  
  
Ash shrugged. Even though Misty couldn't see it, she knew Ash enough to know what he was thinking. She felt Ash touch her legs once. Misty laughed and moved them. Over the three months they had worked out a way of comunication through his touch. The basics were one touch for yes and two for no.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you touch to answer!" she scolded while giggling.  
  
Ash touched her chest twice.  
  
"GRRR! That's not funny!" Misty said while smiling and getting up.  
  
She grabbed the pillow and brought it down where Ash's head should have been.  
  
"Taught you a lesson!"  
  
Ash touched her arm twice and Misty laughed. She then pulled out her badge ox and looked at the four.  
  
"Crayak. Andalite. Yeerk. Chee. The Ellmist badge is gonna look good with them."  
  
Ash touched her shoulder once and Misty sighed.  
  
"I'm going to see Brock and Pikachu. You coming?"  
  
Ash touched her arm once. Misty got up and felt Ash's cold hand go into hers. She smiled again, but was a little wistful. If only he was still alive....  
  
*****  
  
Ash looked at Misty as they walked out the door of her hotel room. She looked so beautiful. He sighed and looked at his own transperant body.  
  
As the two were walking down the hall, a bright light shone on them both. Ash noticed it, but Misty didn't. Ash stopped and looked back to see Michael the Archangel. The highest of all Angels. He had four magnificent wings and a pure white body. His eyes were a deep blue and seemed to shin their own light. All over his body was gold armor and an awesome sword.  
  
Ash stopped, and Misty stopped a second later feeling Ash's hand wasn't in hers.  
  
"Ash? What's wrong?" she asked looking around.  
  
Ash put a finger on her lips and Misty shut up.  
  
"Hey Mikey," Ash said using the High Angel's nickname. "What are eyou doing here? Evaluating me? Or just checking out the girls?"  
  
Michael laughed at Ash's joke. "Neither Angel Ash."  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "How many times do I gotta tell you to just call me Ash?"  
  
"I'm here with a message. Something's going on. Something bad," Michael said.   
  
"Satan trying another rebellion?" Ash guessed.  
  
"If only it were that simple," Michael sighed. "But it isn't. Lucifer isn't the cause. And what ever this thing is has both God and Satan worried. They both believe that it does in fact threaten all of creation."  
  
"Wow. Sounds big. So.... what are you doing here?"  
  
"God's recalling his angels. On something this big, he wants all angels on it."  
  
Ash looked at Michael shocked.  
  
"Michael... I can't go."  
  
"Excuse me? God has ordered all angels to go."  
  
"I know... but I can't."  
  
"If this thing is that powerful, then all human angels, including yourself will be gone! Trillions of people! You know that right?"  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"Then come. Let's go," Michael ordered.  
  
"Angels can die to," Ash reminded. "And just become souls. Goto heaven and never be angels again. Never to see their loved ones until they die. Right?"  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
"Then I can't go. I promised Misty I'd never leave her again," Ash said. "And I'm going to keep my promise.  
  
Michael stared at Ash in a mixture of shock and pity.  
  
"Ash? what's going on?" Misty asked again.  
  
Ash put a finger on her lip to silence her.  
  
"Do you know what your saying? Do you realize your turning your back on God?!" Michael demanded. "You'll get kicked out of heaven and lose your wings for this!"  
  
"If I get kicked out.... so be it," Ash said angrily. "I know what I'm losing, but I promised Misty. I promised! And you know how I feel about her..."  
  
Michael nodded and sighed.  
  
"I understand where your coming from Ash," Michael said slowly and watching what his words were "I want you to know, while I don't truly agree with you... I'm still proud you'll follow your heart. You were always one of my favorites."  
  
Ash smiled slightly. "Thank you Michael."  
  
"Ash, your sword and wings please."  
  
Ash nodded and disconnected the sword from his belt. Michael took it. Then Ash closed his eyes and the wing floated off and over to Michael.  
  
"Remember Ash, your on your own now," Michael said. "Take care and Good luck."  
  
Michael disappeared in a flash. Ash sighed and took up Misty's hand.  
  
"What happened?" Misty asked.  
  
Ash felt something on his face. He recahed up and felt tears. A few fell off and hardened before hitting the carpet. Misty looked at them surprised and picked them up. They were diamonds.  
  
"Ash.... are you crying?" Misty asked.  
  
He tapped her once.  
  
"Are... are you leaving me?"  
  
"No of course not Misty," Ash said tapping her twice. "It's what I gave up...."  
  
******  
  
Misty looked at him expecting more af an answer, but didn't get one. She sighed sadly.  
  
"Ash, whats wrong?"  
  
(A/N anything in is translated for Ash's tapping)  
  
Nothing. Come on. Let's go see Brock and Pikachu.  
  
Misty frowned but didn't comment on what Ash said. It didn't occur to her that angels can't lie. They went on and lnocked on Brock's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Misty opened the door and entered. Brock turned his head and smiled at her evily.  
  
"Misty... Just who I wanted to see..."  
  
"Brock? Whats wrong with you?" Where's Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika!" a voice called from the bathroom.  
  
Brock grabbed Misty and threw her on the bed. She yelled in surprise and tried to get up. Brock stopped her and pushed her back down onto the bed. She started to yell but Brock put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"There's something I've wanted to do to you for awhile now," Brock sneered and slipped a hand under Misty's shirt.  
  
Misty then felt something hard poke her leg. Her eyes widened in disgust and horror as she realised what Brock was trying to rape her. Suddenly he was torn off od Misty and thrown across the room. Misty heasiantly looked up and saw a ghostly figures back.  
  
"An angel!" Brock sneered. "No.... wait... not an angel. A ghost! Who are you?"  
  
The ghost laughed. "I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet, former angel and current Guardian of Misty. Get out of my friends body demon, and lets fight."  
  
Brock's body started to glow black. Slowly a creature rose from it. The thing was the size of Ash and had beady red eyes. It's face was twisted and malformed. It had the body of of a snake and arms that eneded in claws  
  
"ANd who are you?" Ash asked.  
  
"I am the demon Malaris," it growled. "And you. ghost, are mine."  
  
Malaris leapt for Ash with its claws out. Ash got out of the way and the claws cut the desk behind him in half. Malaris quickly tried again, but missed and cut open the wall. Ash focused and shot out a ball of light. It hit Malaris in the back causing it to scream in pain.  
  
Malaris fired out its own dark ball. Ash ducked it and the ball took out most of a wall. Ash shot forward and punched Malaris in the stomach. He then followed up with a few quick jabs and a powerful kick. Malaris was thrown back and crashed through another wall.  
  
It got back up and slashed at Ash. The claws caught and tore away part of his vest. Ash flew back a few feet and smiled.  
  
"AWW! That was one of my favorite vests to," Ash taunted.  
  
"I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Malaris screeched and leapt for Ash.  
  
Ash smiled and stepped out of the way. Malaris crashed through the glass door and was on the balcony. Ash fired a quick shot and Malaris was thrown off of the edge. It plummeted seven hundred feet before crashing into the ground. Ash looked over the balcony and saw Malaris disintergrate into nothing.  
  
"That had to hurt," Ash said to himself. "Misty!"  
  
He turned and saw Brock still slumped unconcious, but Misty was gone. Ash listened and heard a whimpering in the bathroom. He floated through the door and saw Misty cowering in the bathtub with Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Ash in shock.  
  
"Pi... Pi... Pikapi?" Pikachu asked in surprise. {translation: A- A- Ash?}  
  
Ash stared at Pikachu. "You can see me?"  
  
"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled and leapt at Ash. it went right through him and crashed into the door.  
  
"CHAAA" {OWWW!}  
  
"Ash...." Misty sais quietly. "What's going on? How can me and Pikachuu see you? What was Malaris? Why'd Brock try to....."  
  
"I'll explain later. We gotta get out of here now," Ash said. "More demons may be coming."  
  
Misty nodded and got up. she saw Pikachu just staring at Ash in a mixture of joy and confusion. She picked went back to her room and Pikachu and Ash looked at rock.  
  
"Pikachu, thunder shock," Ash ordered.  
  
"Pika! Pika... chuuuuuuuuu."  
  
The electricity woke Brock up. He grogilly cursed Pikachu then saw Ash. His eyes (what eyes?) widened in shock.  
  
"A-A-Ash!" Brock said surprised.  
  
"Brock, get your stuff packed up," Ash ordered. "I'll explain everything later, but we have to leave now."  
  
Brock dumbly nodded and Ash flew into Misty's room. She was just finishing packing her stuff. SHe saw Ash and smiled.  
  
"Ash... It's been so long since I've seen you," she commented.  
  
"I know. It has been to long."  
  
"What's going on? who was that demon? Why are they here? Why can I see and hear you now?"  
  
"I'll explain everything later. We have to go now though."  
  
Misty nodded in agreement.  
  
"Brock should be ready in a minute," Ash said. "Then we can go."  
  
"Brock! no... after what he tried to do...."  
  
"Mist, he was possesed. He couldn't control himself."  
  
Misty stared at him in surprise. "you mean.... Brock was... a puppet?"  
  
Ash nodded. "Demons can do that. and Malaris took over Brock. But its gone now."  
  
Misty wiped away a tear. Ash walked over and hugged her. She stared at him in surprise and put her head on his shoulder and hugged back.  
  
"Ash? I can feel you," Misty whispered. "Your soft like a sponge, or a water baloon, but I can feel you."  
  
Ash blinked in surprise and lifted Misty's head. He looked into her aqua green eyes and smiled lop sidedly.  
  
"Well, if that's the case then you can feel this."  
  
Ash moved in and kissed Misty. She gasped in surprise, but then kissed back. They had both wanted this for so long, and now it was happening despite the fact Ash was dead. After a few minutes they broke it up and just stared at each other.  
  
"Wow," Misty finally said.  
  
Ash just smiled and took her hand. They started to exit when Misty had a thought. She took out her makeup kit and went to work on Ash. To their surprise, it stuck. After a few minutes, Ash looked human again. Misty opened the door and they stepped into the hall. Brock and Pikachu were already waiting there. Misty reflexsivly stepped back from rock, but Ash didn't.  
  
"So, where are we going? Brock asked.  
  
"The nearest church," Ash quickly said. We should be safe their for awhile."  
  
Misty pulled out the map. "The nearest church is... four blocks away. It's called the Saint Michael church, named after Michael the Archangel."  
  
Ash flinched at hearing that name. The others didn't notice though. ash sighed and looked at the elevator.  
  
"All right then. We better hurry."  
  
The trio went into the elevator and traveled down to the lobby. They quickly left and headed for Saint Michaels. They were within sight of it when Ash fel the Darkness. He turned and saw three demons looking for him. Nobody appeared to see them.  
  
"Guys turn and look," Ash whispered.  
  
Misty and Brock turned and saw the demons. At the same moment the demons saw them and did a war cry. They began to charge with claws out. People began to scream in terror as the claws ripped others apart, but nobody saw the demons.  
  
"RUN!" Ash yelled.  
  
Misty and Brock ran while Ash floated backwards, so he could watch. The demons were mowing down anyone, women men and children, in their path. Blood was spraying in the air like a sickening rain. If Ash had a stomach, he would have thrown up.  
  
Suddenly he went through somebody and felt the makeup get left behind. People started screaming at seeing ghost Ash and ran.Ash looked ahead and saw Brock, Pikachu, and Misty get into the church. Ash ran up the steps and got in just as the demons caught up. He closed the door, and the demons stopped. Ash sighed seeing the church was empty. Ash then noticed Misty's mallet was in the Holy Water. He picked it up and handed it to her.  
  
"How'd it get in there?" he asked.  
  
"I tripped and it fell out of my pack," Misty explained. "All right Ash. Now tell us. what's going on?"  
  
"I'll start at the begining. My death," Ash said. "As you all know I died. God assigned me as Misty's Guardian Angel, and I was allowed to talk to her once every two weeks. She could also feel my touch. Misty knew that I was there over the last few years, but wasn't allowed to tell anyone."  
  
"The cell phone," Brock guessed. "That's how you talked to her."  
  
Ash nodded. "Anyway, its been good. But earlier today my boss , Archangel Michael, came to me while we were in the hall visiting you. He said something was going down. Something that threatened all creation. Then I beat the demon out of you and we got here while more chased us."  
  
"That doesn't explain why we can see you now," Misty said.  
  
Ash sighed. "That.... When Michael came, he brought message that God was recalling all his angels. Including me. I refused to go because I didn't want to leave Misty. because I refuesed a direct order from God... I... I was kicked out of heaven and lost y wings and sword. I guess because of that... I became a ghost or something."  
  
"You... gave up heaven for me?" Misty asked a little guilty.  
  
"Yeah," Ash said hearing her guilt. "But it was my choice. You didn't ask me to stay."  
  
Misty didn't respond.  
  
"pi Pikachu pika ka Pichu?"  
  
"Why are they after us? My guess is because I'm by meslf. So its like I'm an easy defeat."  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open and the three demons charged in.Ash stared at them surprised, but fired some holy poower. They barely flinched and came on. One grabbed Ash and threw him across the church. Brock was thrown and knocked out.. Misty tried to run, but was caught from behind.  
  
The demon put a claw to her throat and sliced. Blood sprayed from Misty's neck in a fine mist. She tried to scream, but it came out as more of a gurgle. Ash screamed in horror as the Misty stumbled around with blood spraying. When she collapsed, the demons started tearing at her body. Hunks of flesh and blood flew through the air. Gore fell like a disgusting snow. Misty's arms were torn from her body and thrown. Soon all that was left was a bloody pulp that stained the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed and charged. He knew he was outnumbered, but Ash didn't care. They had killed the person he loved and were gonna pay for it.  
  
Ash reached the first demon and smashed it in the face with a high kick. It fell back and Ash attacked it again. He quickly turned and fired holy into another demons face. It was tossed back and crashed through seven pews.  
  
Ash turned to the last demon and tackled it through the alter. He then proceeded to smash its face with stiff fore-arms. After a minute, the first demon grabbed Ash and threw him back. Ash was up in a second and leapt at them. He smashed the demon's face with a powerful punch. He then turned and saw the Demon in the pews getting up. Ash charged it and smashed it through more pews. He picked up a chunk of wood and beat the demon over the head with it.   
  
Ash then drug the demon over to the holy water and rammed its head into it. The demon screamed in pain and a dark smoke rose from it. He let the body go, and it fell to the ground headless. A dark slime pumped out of the stump of the neck. Ash looked at the last two demons and smiled fearlessly.  
  
"Well?" Ash said.  
  
Neither moved.  
  
"Scared?" Ash asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"You should be," he said, almost laughing.  
  
Ash attacked the demons again. they tried to fight back, but Ash was in Berserker mode and dodged the attacks. He threw one off to the side and choke slammed the other. Ash then started to brutally stomp on its head. The other demon though tackled Ash from behind and knocked him into a stand of candles. Ash grabbed one and rammed it into the demons eye. It screched in pain and backed up. Ash grabbed a piece of twisted metal and rammed it through the Demons head. It collapsed, dead, as slime spewed out.  
  
Ash got up wearily, but was knocked down by the last demon. He tried to get up, but the demon kicked him and slammed Ash's head with it's knee. The demon then pinned Ash and raised one of its clawed hands.  
  
"You fight well ghost," the demon hissed.  
  
"Yes he does," a voice said.  
  
The demon turned just in time to get thrown off of Ash. The new ebing grabbed the ghost and hit it with a Pedigree, through a pew. She then helped Ash up.  
  
"Misty," Ash whispered. "Your an..."  
  
Misty smiled. "An angel."  
  
The two hugged then looked back at the demon.  
  
"Let's finish this."  
  
"No. I don't think so," a voice growled.  
  
Ash and Misty looked up as a being in dark clothes floated down. Misty pulled out her sword and charged. The sword bounced harmlessly off and the being threw Misty aside.  
It then herded Ash, Misty, and A just waking Brock to a pew.  
'  
"Ash... who's that?" Misty asked.  
  
"That's Lisa," Ash sneered. "A fallen high angel, just below arch."  
  
"Quiet boy," Lisa sneered.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Brock gasped. "why are you doing this?"  
  
"Revenge on God," Lisa said simply.  
  
"That was your fault," Ash yelled. "Leave everyone else out of it."  
  
"What happened?" Misty asked.  
  
"Millions of years ago, there was a rebellion in heaven. It was led by Lucifer, better known as Satan. Needless to say God's angels won and the rebels were banned from heaven," Ash said. "But then their were those who hadn't taken sides. Thos like Lisa here. They waited to see who would win. They were kicked out of heaven also."  
  
"I was a musicain," Lisa sneered. "I shouldn't have had to fight."  
  
"Big deal. You were a musician. So was Elvis. But he still joined the service," Misty sneered. "That's why he's the king and your a shmuck."  
  
Lisa back handed Misty. Ash leapt at her, but the remaining demon pushed him back.  
  
"How are you going to destroy everything?" Misty demanded.  
  
"Its simple really," Lisa sais pointing at two arches. "Pass through those and all sins are forgiven and I goto heaven."  
  
"SO?"  
  
Ash already saw the threat. "That would be proving God wrong. And since God is wrong..."  
  
Lisa nodded. "All creation would be destroyed."  
  
She then noticed Ash looking at Brock and mouthing a word. Brock glanced down and saw Misty's MAllet. Ash noticed Lisa watching and stopped.  
  
"What the hell did you just tell him?" she demanded.  
  
"Huh? Oh... nothing."  
  
Liar. Yo told himto hit me with that Mallet," Lisa laughed. "I'm a fucking archdemon. It wont hurt me. In fact, go ahead. Hit me with it."  
  
Brock looked at Ash and got a nod. He picked up the mallet and looked at Lisa. She cockily adjusted her position for maximum shot.  
  
"Go ahead squinty," Lisa taunted. "Give me your best shot."  
  
Brock shrugged and slammed the Mallet into Lisa's head. It went through it and plowed through the head. Blck slime poured down the hole. At the same time, Ash and Misty defeated the l;ast demon. They turned back just as Brock pulled the Mallet out.  
  
"But, I'm a fucking archdemon..." Lisa muttered before collapsing and turning to dust.  
  
"How'd that happen?" Brock asked.  
  
"Archdemons can be killed by the Tools of God," Ash explained.  
  
Brock's eyes widened. "You ean I'm a tool of God!"  
  
"No, but my mallet is because it was in holy water," Misty said.  
  
The trio left the church and looked up. Millions of angels floated there with swords, spears, and axes. Ash instantly knew why they were here. He called for the leader of the strike force. An Archangel (not Micael, and not as powerful as him) floated down.  
  
"Who are you?" Ash asked.  
  
"I am Jake," the archangel said. "What do you want ghost?"  
  
Ash smiled and saw all the angels watching and listening.  
  
"Archangel Jake, we know that the Angel fleet is devoted to the destruction of all evil," Ash said. "And we know that you must be personally commited to that goal."  
  
Misty mentally translated what Ash was saying in her head [We know you've come here to turn this city into a great big charcoal briquette because you think it's the only way to stop evil.]  
  
"Because of your devotion to duty it may almost seem a disappointment to reach your goal at long last, only to discover that your foe has essentially been defeated."  
  
[Translation: It's over.]  
  
"At this point we have to set aside the necessary ruthlessness of war, the suspicion and hostility, and turn instead to the more satisfying duties of making peace."  
  
[Translation: God and Michael are watching and if you come in guns blazing, annihilating a peaceful people, your own peaceful angels and God will never stand for it.]  
  
"Our victory could never have occured without the support of our Angel friends."  
  
[Translation: Look, we're willing to share the credit. You and your group did squat for us, but we're willing to spread the Kudos around freely.]  
  
"I look forward to our two peaceful peoples working closely together, to forming a deep and abiding friendship. We have so much to learn from our Angel brothers, just as much as we have already learned from the great Michael, and the no less courageous and resourceful angel, Misty."  
  
[Translation: You angels are coming to destroy all I've done? Kill my friend Brock and maybe even Kill Misty? Guess again, you mean old fart.]  
  
"Who exactly are you?" Jake asked Ash.  
  
Misty jerkered her thumb at her love. "This is Ash. Ash Ketchum,. Pokemon Master."  
  
Jake blinked and flew off. His legion joined him and disappeared. A few seconds later, Michael the Archangel flew down. He had a huge smile on his face. michael shook hands with Ash and Misty. He then used holy magic to put Brock asleep, so nobody would see him.  
  
"You did it Ash. You defied orders and sayved all of creation," Michael said. "Very impressive."  
  
"Thanks Mikey. Oh, and I'm sure you know Misty," Ash said ponting at her.  
  
"Yes. Angel Misty. Hello," Michael said and kissed her hand.  
  
"Hi," Misty replied blushing.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Ash asked.  
  
"God is very pleased with you and that speech you made," Michael explained. "As a result he has given you one wish and your status as angel.Welcome back to heaven."  
  
Ash blinked in surprise. Misty saw him glance at her and knew what he was going to wish.  
  
"No Ash! Don't!" she ordered.  
  
"Misty to be alive again," Ash ordered.  
  
"Very well," Michael said.  
  
Misty was an angel one second, and the next she was human. Misty stared at the two sadly.  
  
"No Ash! You should have brought your self back... to fulfill your dream as Pokemon Master," Misty sobbed.  
  
"Your more important," Ash whispered.  
  
"Ash! Your fading!"  
  
"I'm an angel again," he said. "Back to invisible..."  
  
A second later Ash was gone. Misty felt him put an arm around her but she still cried.  
  
********  
  
Ash looked over at Michael with a small, sad smile.  
  
"You did the right thing," Michael said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ash... do you want to be human?"  
  
Ash nodded. "Yeah. I love Misty and want to be with her, but not like this."  
  
"I'll go talk to God and see what he thinks."  
  
Michael was gone in a flash. Ash stood with Misty and gently hugged her. He was trying to comfort her, but it seemed to just make things worse. After a few minutes, she lookedup and at Ash's face in shock.  
  
"ASH!"  
  
Ash stepped back in surprise and looked at himself. Flesh covered his body. He was human again. Ash smiled at the church.  
  
"Thanks Mikey," he whispered.  
  
He then turned and hugged a happily crying Misty. The two then kissed. After a little bit, they broke it up and woke Brock up. Pikachu walked out of the church and joined them. It was happily crying about its true trainer being alive.  
  
News that trainer Ash Ketchum was alive spread fast. Two months after he came back, Ash and Misty got married. Another year later, Ash became a Pokemon Master. They had three kids, two male and one female. Their names were Ashly, Michael, and Jake.  
  
Pikachu never did evolve, and was the first to die. After fifty four years of battles and living with its true friend Ash, it passed away. The legacy though was lived on by Pikachu's thirty-seven kids.  
  
Misty was next. She died at eighty four, after sixty four years of being married to Ash. She managed to become the Master of Water Pokemon like she wanted. Misty died in her sleep. Her and Ash had eight kids.  
  
Ash was the last one. He died exactly a year after Misty. He never truly felt alone, because Misty was with him the entire time. Ash closed his eyes and died in his sleep. When he opened them, he was flying over his house. Misty, as she was when she was twenty, floated next to her. Ash got a mirror and saw he was also the same twenty year old he used to be.  
  
"Angels again," he commented to Misty.  
  
"No," she laughed and spread her four wings.  
  
"Archangels," Ash laughed opening his own.  
  
"PikaPi!" Pikachu said flying over.  
  
Ash smiled and kissed Misty. She kissed him back. After a few minutes they broke it, both with victourious smiles.  
  
"Not even death can keep us apart," Ash said.  
  
"Together..." Misty said.  
  
Ash took her hand in his. "Forever. Come on Misty. We have a great big world to explore. And we got all the time in the world."  
  
The two flew off, hand in hand, to enjoy the world.  
  
  
ANOTHER GOOD STORY!   
  
*does victory pose*  
I'm the best!  
  
  
Don't forget to review it and make suggestions! Oh, and Mr. Crackers will be watching....  



End file.
